


i've fallen in love with a man on the run

by PJBJ



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: FTM, M/M, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJBJ/pseuds/PJBJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans!Kaz and falling in love with Snake. Probably might have a bit of a plot later? Or it might be PWP. I don't know yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've fallen in love with a man on the run

**Author's Note:**

> This prologuey thing is in 1st person [which I don't write very often so it's probably terrible] and the rest of the fic should be in 3rd.   
> I post things as soon as I write them so I don't have time to start hating it - please tell me if there are any mistakes!

_My mother named me Masuyo, a reflection of her hopes for the future – a future of a world better than the war-torn wreck I was born into. I suppose it was my desire to honour her choice when I chose the name Kazuhira. At 13 years old I already knew. Who I was, who I wanted to be. I wanted to fight, not for money or glory, but to bring peace to the world. I was introduced to my father in America as Kazuhira, his son. He had never known any different. It was the first time I felt truly free. Free to be myself, in the land of the free, a land where I wasn’t bullied for my appearance or my parentage. My education was good, and the skills I learnt invaluable, but I eventually had to go back to Japan. My mother stared at me as I returned home, her eyes clouded with confusion._

_‘Mother. It’s me, your… son.’_

_She didn’t remember me. Or who I had been. An illness contracted during her stint as a prostitute had robbed her of her memory, her strength, and her beauty, leaving her a mere husk of her former self. To pay for her medical care, I joined the JSDF. It paid the bills, but left me unsatisfied inside. I needed something more than this. I travelled to America once again, hoping my father would help me land a job in the US military – but upon arrival I discovered he had killed himself over the death of my elder half-brother. Returning to Japan, I cared for my mother as she deteriorated; her death finally freed me from the country of my birth. I became an aimless wanderer, searching for fights and casual sex. My partners didn’t mind my… unusual circumstances, but I wasn’t in the right state to settle down. Until I joined MSF._

_The details of my first encounter with Snake are already well-known, and a little too humiliating for me to recount in detail here, but from the get-go I was attracted to him. He, like many soldiers I had had in my time, was a prime example of a man in peak condition – but he was somehow more, far better than average. His reflexes and skills were beyond human, but he was a thoughtful and sound commander who always did good by his men. Long story short, I became part of his ragtag bunch of mercs, and felt like I finally achieved my childhood dream. He never questioned why I washed in my own quarters, away from the troops. He never pried as to the faint scars on my chest. He simply accepted me as a soldier, and subsequently his deputy commander and trusted aide, despite the fact I had hidden so much from him._

_And my infatuation grew and grew._


End file.
